Los 50 Traumas de Serena Tsukino
by AquaticWhisper
Summary: Darien no le estaba dando la pasada a Serena, por lo que Mina le pasa una serie de libros eróticos para que libere todas esas hormonas que tiene dentro... pero cuando Serena empieza a cambiar los nombres en su mente y a mezclar la realidad con la fantasia... ¡Cualquier cosa puede pasar!
1. Traumas Adquiridos

_Bien... ¿Alguien me recuerda? ¡Si soy yo! Aquatic! Estoy de regreso y ando tratando de quitarme las telas de araña de encima. Estoy tratando de poder terminar Conquistame y el ABC... Haré todo mi mejor esfuerzo en sacarlos pronto. Por eso mientras liberó mi mente les traeré esto que salió de una charla en Facebook con muchas chiquillas del Fandom jaja se hizo como colectivo el fic xDDD_

_Es una parodia de 50 sombras, leeran una q otra frase del fic que no me pertenece a mí, le pertenece a su creadora E.L. JAMES ._. Yo solo lo uso para burlarme de él (?)_

_Jajaja Como son tres libros serán tres capitulos. Les dejo con el primero..._

* * *

**Los 50 Traumas de Serena Tsukino**

**I**

**50 Traumas adquiridos**

* * *

Ahí estaba Serena Tsukino con su largo cabellos rubios atado en dos simpáticos rodetes, yendo y viniendo en la sala de su casa con un libro entre las manos. No es que le gustaba leer, pero Mina había insistido en que leyera ese libro… al principio lo encontró perturbador, pero luego cuando la imagen del tipo de la historia tomó el cuerpo y alma de Darien Chiba, y ella el rol de la estúpida de Anastasia… Uff no había podido despegarse de ese libro… quizás la sensación en un inicio la asustó, pero luego recordar las manos de su moreno de metro noventa recorriéndola por todos los lugares prohibidos… Uff… tuvo que detener su caminata para tomar agua… Se le había secado la garganta de solo imaginar a Darien…

«_Eres mía. Gimo. "Darien, por favor" susurro "¿Qué quieres, Serena? Dímelo". Vuelvo a gemir._» leyó su fantasía en voz alta cuando sintió el sonido de la puerta. Asustada empezó a hacer malabares con dicho libro y lo escondió detrás de ella cuando su Darien «Grey» Chiba apareció frente a ella con esa sonrisa que la derretía…

¡Necesitaba una ducha de agua fría!

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Darien con una sonrisa ladeada, curioso por el comportamiento de la rubia—, ¿Eh?

—Nada solo —sacó una mano del escondite y comenzó a rascarse la sien con nerviosismo—, estudiaba… —chasqueó los dedos—, si eso estudiaba.

—¿Y qué estudiabas? —preguntó acercándosele un poco.

—Este —comenzó a mover su vista por todo el departamento omitiendo a su novio—, estudio sobre… anatomía humana…

—Ok… —respondió no muy convencido—. Sere traje helado, ¿quieres de vainilla?

—Claro —exclamó emocionada—. ¿Aquí o en el dormitorio? —pensó con las manos juntas frente a ella.

—¿Qué tal en la cocina? —indicó algo intimidado por la reacción de Serena.

—¡Oh! ¡En la cocina! —empezó a reírse sola—. ¡Darien no te hacía de esos! —y le pegó un palmazo en la espada.

—¿De qué hablas? —y mientras ponía sus pulmones de nuevo en su sitio dándose un golpecito en el pecho, notó que había un libro negro sobre la alfombra—. ¡Oye Sere se te cayó algo! —le indicó el bulto del suelo y Serena palideció de golpe.

—¡Hola Seiya! —le gritó señalando la puerta de entrada y Darien volteó molesto hacia la puerta. En ese segundo, Serena tiró el libro detrás del sillón.

—Pero Serena… —cuando la volvió a mirar, ésta estaba mirando el techo imitando –muy mal- que silbaba—… ¿Te sientes bien?

—¡De maravilla! —aplaudió—, ¿Dónde está mi helado?

Darien sirvió dos grandes porciones de helado y le echó un poco de salsa de chocolate encima a cada uno. Serena se relamió los labios, no por el helado sino porque se imaginaba haciendo eso mismo en aquella porción de carne dura de su novio y luego…

Sacudió su cabeza cuando vio la mano de Darien moverse delante de sus ojos azules.

—¿Eh?

—Dije, "aquí está tu helado" —repitió haciendo las comillas con sus dedos.

—Ah… gracias —tomó con la cuchara un poco de helado y se lo llevó a la boca—. Vainilla —rio con burla hacia ella misma. Observó a Darien que leía un libro mientras como un robot llevaba la cuchara a la copa y de la copa a la boca… Nada Sexy…

Si fuera Grey, él se llevaría el helado con sensualidad a la boca, haría que se derritiera en su boca con un cálido movimiento de lengua…

Así… así como estaba haciendo ella en ese minuto.

Y de pronto, el sonido de la cuchara contra el piso, la sacó de trance. Miró a Darien que la miraba con los ojos al máximo y con las mejillas más que acaloradas…

Ok… no era lo que quería pero había conseguido el mismo efecto al parecer. Darien se movió incomodo a recoger la cuchara y luego dejó el helado para salir de la cocina haciéndose viento con el libro.

—¿Qué le pasa? —preguntó Serena inflando los cachetes y el ceño fruncido, tragó rápidamente el helado y salió a perseguir a su novio que estaba sentado en el sillón leyendo su libro—. ¡Darien! —dijo con noto autoritario asustando al pasante de medicina que terminó lanzando sin querer el libro tras el sillón. Por unas fracciones de segundo, la luz iluminó la cabeza de serena recordándole que había botado tras el sillón—. ¡Darien yo te ayudo! —y se lanzó sin pensar cayendo de lleno sobre su adorado novio. Sus rostros estaban pegado al igual que sus cuerpos, Serena se acercó para terminar de unir los labios con los de Darien quien no tardó en responder.

Serena abrió un ojo y tomó con su mano libre el libro para meterlo en su mochila que había quedado al lado del libro por la caída. ¡Había tenido mucha suerte!

Pero la suerte se acabó cuando Darien la tomó por los brazos y lejos de profundizar el beso la separó de él para levantarse, levantarla y volver a su lugar el sillón…

Se enojó.

—¡Darien! —gruñó la rubia.

—¡Sere es muy tarde, deberías ir a casa! —le indicó el reloj que marcaban más de la seis de la tarde—. Tu padre te va a regañar y no te va a dejar venir en otra ocasión.

—Uff… —resopló, por suerte solo le quedaban un mes para ser mayor de edad… y ahí le iba a meter mano a su novio sin que le dijera nada…

Bueno, no es que nunca lo había hecho, para ser exactos habían sido dos veces pero Darien le había dicho que era mejor ir despacio…

¿Un hombre controlándose? ¡Y ella tan necesitada… de afecto claro esta!

Pero, fue en ese momento cuando Mina le pasó varios libros eróticos para que dejara fluir su imaginación ya que el novio no la dejaba fluir otra cosa…

Llegó y se encerró en su habitación a terminar el maldito libro que no la dejaba pensar con claridad en otra cosa que no sea en Darien y en cómo le gustaría comérmelo… Si, con helado y chocolate… ¡Delicioso!

Sacudió su cabeza y trabó la ventana para que Luna no entrara mientras leía el libro. Se tumbó en la cama y empezó a leer, pasaban las hojas, tragaba duro, susurraba… se echaba viento con las manos hasta que llegó a la última hoja.

« _Me dejo caer sobre la cama, con zapatos y todo, y lloro desconsoladamente. El dolor es indescriptible… físico y mental… metafísico… lo siento por todo mi ser y  
me cala hasta la médula. Sufrimiento. Esto es sufrimiento. Y me lo he provocado yo misma_.» Leyó con voz sobre actuada. Sintiéndose completamente en los pies de la estúpida de Anastasia…

—¡Darien! —exclamó cerrando el libro—. ¿Por qué no te viole cuando pude tras el sillón de tu departamento? ¿Por qué? Ahora… ahora… —tomó su celular—. Ahora le pediré a Mina el número dos.

* * *

.

* * *

**_¡Y con ustedes el esperado regreso del..._**

**_¡Rinconcito de Aquatic! _**

**_Ehh... *se escuchan aplausos y silbidos*_**

**_Gracias, Gracias yo también las extrañe a todas! Aquí estoy con mi regreso ._. espero que sea hasta terminar lo que tengo pendiente._**

**_Espero que les haya gustado la primera parte, la segunda parte se llamara: ¡50 Traumas empeorados! xDD_**

**_¡Que espero tener mañana junto con Gisella Chiba!_**

**_Muchas gracias Ailin y Alejandra por darme muchas ideas que con mi hermanita pulimos para el fic :D_**

**_Nos leemos mañana!_**

**_Aquatic~_ **


	2. Traumas Empeorados

_**Grillos, polvo, telarañas... y otros bichos...**_

_**¡O.O Bichos! Ahhhhh no! no! no! no! Que atroz!Jajajajaja**_

_**Ok...** _

_**En fin... ¡Queridas lectoras, muchas gracias por sus 36 reviews, espero que también les agrade esta continuación después de casi tres meses!**_

_**¡Como siempre, Sailor Moon y sus personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi - Grey y los demás, a ELJAMES **_

_**y lo que es mio es la historia loca! Loca como la que escribe! Y también de mi diablilla Gisella Chiba que sin ella yo no estaría aquí.**_

_**Saluditos a: Fernandita Chiba Tsukino - princessqueen - soyprincesitamoon - Usagi Yano Kou - Saori-Luna - ChibiChibi-sd - Usagi13chiba - serenasm - yesqui2000 - SalyLuna - EsteVas - brenduska0311 - anonimo1 - Jan - Marie Mademoiselle Chiba - luxy1985 - RomynaZ - lis g - alejandra - sailor alissa - MayraSaverio - Milena shields - criztal - vampire-klaudia - Araale - Nai SD - camony - marichika - NixSophie - lena - Sailor Moon The Best - SpicaNardi - Mary Yuet - michiru222 - AYNAT-DREAM - Serekino Kaoru. **_

_**¡Por aguantar más de tres meses para la actualizaciones!  
**_

_**Jajajaja Cuando salga Conquistame, voy a hacer mi descargo xD Bye~ a Leer!**_

* * *

_**.**_

* * *

Serena Tsukino tenía un problema… No uno simple si no uno muy grave…

_¡Ya no sabía que era realidad y que era ficción!_

A tal punto que había causado que Darien decidiera escapársele cada vez que pudiera

¿Y cómo no escaparse sí Serena empezó a ver fantasmas donde no había?

No había lugar al que fueran donde Serena no mirara a todas las chicas como si Darien fuera el último hombre sobre la faz de la tierra y todas las mujeres fueran cazadoras tras su novio.

Por salud mental, Darien decidió dejar de salir con su novia y esperar a que se le pasara el raye de celópata que estaba desarrollando la rubia, por lo que su cumpleaños al final se resumía a una cena con las chicas, y Andrew.

* * *

**Los 50 Traumas de Serena Tsukino**

**II**

**50 Traumas empeorados**

* * *

Serena estaba acomodando la mesa para la cena que iban a dar, mirando de reojo a su novio. Darien ya se estaba mal acostumbrando a esa Serena, aunque realmente deseaba saber qué demonios le pasaba a su novia…

Quizás sería necesario levantar su autocontrol y servirse un buen postre con el cuerpecito hermoso de su novia… total… la rubia ya había cumplido sus dieciocho, ya no se sentiría mal disfrutando de ella… con ella…

Los pensamientos se le fueron hacia la entrepierna haciendo que sacudiera la cabeza para calmarse, iban a recibir gente… amigos y no podía pensar en esas cosas en ese momento

«¡Cálmate!» se dijo a si mismo mientras observaba el sutil movimiento de la ex Sailor mientras colocaba la mesa… quizás si mandaba al demonio todo y la tomaba ahí mismo… «¡Pero qué rayos!» maldijo Darien contra su propia mente «¡No puedes pensar en eso!»

Aunque él se odiaba por tener aquellos pensamientos en ese momento, no se imaginaba que su novia estaba pensando en exactamente lo mismo mientras colocaba los platos… incluso en cosas peores.

Tan metidos estaban en sus imaginaciones que se sobresaltaron al escuchar el timbre del departamento.

Darien sacudió la cabeza y se acercó a la puerta donde esperaban tanto las chicas como Andrew.

Todos saludaron al cumpleañero y luego Serena que estaba terminando rápidamente con la mesa.

—¿Y Rei? —preguntó Darien, ganándose la mirada de reojo de la rubia.

—Dijo que llegaría en un rato —le informó Amy con una sonrisa—. No te preocupes, vendrá.

—Ah —dijo algo intimidado por la mirada de su novia.

—¡Pasen! —dijo Serena con una falsa sonrisa—. ¡No se queden ahí parados…

…

Habían decidido empezar a comer, cuando el sonido de la puerta impidió que Serena diera el primer bocado a su trozo de carne -tras protestar- Darien decidió ir, aunque era el que más alejado estaba de la puerta.

Serena sonrió cuando pudo al fin saborear la carne que había cocinado su madre para Darien, cuando escuchó la voz de Rei.

—¡Darien! —la sacerdotisa abrazó al moreno con una gran sonrisa—. ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

—¡Gracias Rei! —dijo regresando el abrazo, aunque se arrepintió a los dos segundos, Serena se había puesto entre ellos separándolos de golpes con sus manos.

—¡Aléjate de mi novio! —le exigió con rabia—. ¡No vuelvas a tocarlo o te cortaré las manos y… —el silencio que invadió el departamento la hizo volver a la realidad, la cara de desencajados de Darien y Rei y la cara de espanto del resto que estaba cenando hizo que Serena empezara a reír de los nervios sin parar—. ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! —se disculpó moviendo su mano derecha frente a ella—. Pasa Rei, siéntate en donde está el plato vacío que es tu sitio.

…

Luego de una agradable plática y una cena, pasaron a la sala donde se siguieron las conversaciones a hasta que Mina sacó de su cartera un par de antifaces.

—¿Para qué trajiste eso? —preguntó Lita extrañada.

—¡Para jugar a algo! —dijo emocionada la rubia de moño rojo—. ¡No es un cumpleaños si no hay un juego divertido en él!

—Tienes razón —afirmó la rubia de odangos con una sonrisa mientras tomaba los antifaces—, yo quiero este plateado, Darien, ¿cuál —volteó para buscarlo—… quieres? —pero no lo encontró—. ¿Darien?

—Creo que se fue con Rei a la cocina —comentó Andrew mientras se colocaba el antifaz verde que Mina le dio.

—¿Con… —tartamudeó, con un tic nervioso en el ojo derecho— Rei… en la cocina?

—Sí, parece que… —pero el rubio no pudo terminar de hablar ya que la princesa de la luna corrió a máxima velocidad a la cocina.

Cuando llegó a la cocina, se quedó observando como Darien hablaba casi en secreto con Rei que parecía reírse y a la vez se veía emocionada por lo que le platicaba el moreno.

«¿Qué demonios?» pensó Serena cuando vio que Darien se metía la mano al bolsillo y sacaba… ¿Dinero? ¿Acaso le estaba dando dinero a su amiga?

Rei observó el dinero y sonrió ladeado.

¡Eso no era nada bueno!

—¿Qué hacen? —dijo ingresando a la cocina con toda la inocencia que pudo aparentar; causando que los dos morochos casi tocaran el techo. Darien se sonrió nervioso y Rei guardo rápidamente el dinero en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón capri.

—Nada Serena —comentó Darien sin darle importancia a la escena que ella había visto—, conversábamos mientras preparábamos café. ¿Quieres ayudarnos? —preguntó.

—Claro —dijo con una sonrisa cínica—, porque ambos son muy lentos, ni siquiera han puesto el agua a calentar.

Darien y Rei se miraron pero tratando de hacer de cuenta que nada pasó, Darien se fue con el resto de los invitados dejando solamente a las dos amigas.

Serena miraba de reojo a Rei mientras ésta esperaba que hirviera el agua de la cafetera.

«Tranquila» pensó la rubia, tratando de encontrar paz interna «quizás Rei vende algo, y Darien compró alguno de sus productos… ¡Si eso!... » luego frunció su ceño tanto que le llegó hasta doler «quizás su cuerpo, y por eso Darien no me quiere tocar a mí»

—Rei —dijo la rubia se le acercó y sin más le pegó una cacheta.

—¡Oye! —gruñó la sacerdotisa—. ¿Qué te pasa, estás loca?

—¿Loca yo? —se señaló indignada—. ¡Si yo estoy loca tú, eres una arrastrada!

—¿Arrastrada? —le gritó aún más fuera de sí, sobándose la mejilla.

—¡Si Robinson! —le gritó—. ¡Tú quieres quitármelo, pero no… no…! —se llevó las manos a la cabeza—. ¡No me lo quitaras, tú lo perdiste! ¡Él es mio ahora, mio!

Rei cambio totalmente la expresión de su rostro.

—¿Robinson? —inclinó un poco el rostro sin comprender porque Serena la había confundido con otra persona—. ¡Serena! —la tomó por los brazos y la sacudió—. ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¡Soy Rei! ¡Rei!

—¡No me mientas! —seguía ella en su perdida de la realidad—. ¡Tú lo quieres recuperar! No puedes aceptar que ame a otra persona, que me ame a mí!

—¡Por todos los cielos! —soltó a la princesa y se acercó a la puerta de la cocina—. ¡Darien, ven! —le pidió, mirando de reojo a la rubia.

—¡No lo llames! ¡No pronuncies su nombre! —Serena quiso volver a pegarle a Rei cuando Darien apareció para tomar la mano de su novia justo a tiempo.

—Serena, ¿Qué demonios te sucede?

—Yo… yo… —sacudió su cabeza y observó la cara de terror de Rei oculta tras Darien, y la cara de enojo de su novio—… Yo… —bajó la mirada—, lo siento, yo no sé lo que me pasa… Te vi darle dinero a Rei y…

Darien miró a Rei y luego miró a Serena y sonrió de lado.

—¿Por eso te pusiste así?

—Si —afirmó Serena con la mirada baja—. ¿Por qué andan a los secretito ustedes dos? No me gusta…

—¡No puedes ser tan desconfiada Serena! —gritó Rei molesta—. ¡Y además me llamas así algo como Robinson, qué además, no sé quién demonios es!

—¿Robinson? —saltó Mina detrás de ellos—. ¿Serena crees que Rei es Robinson? —empezó a descostillarse de la risa—. ¿A poco te crees Anastasia y ves a Darien como el papi chulo de Grey?

Y tras aquella palabra de Mina, todo se quedó en silencio… Darien miró a Serena, Rei a Mina y luego a Serena y Serena…

Serena… solo quería que la tierra la tragara.


End file.
